A contracorriente
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Thorin y Dis ocultan un secreto juntos, uno solo suyo. Cuando su hermana es prometida con un enano Thorin entra en furia y se olvida de todo por ella, mientras que ella no quiere sino estar a su lado. ¿Se casara finalmente su hermana? - Thorin/Dis. INCESTO.


Hola hola lectores mios, os traigo una nueva fumada, esta vez one-shot, espero que os guste, y si no os va este rollo, ya sabeis, cerrad la pestaña, estais avisados!

**.**

**Parejas:**Thorin/Dís.

**Estado:**Completo.

**Advertencias:**Lemon. INCESTO.

**Disclaimer:**El Hobbit, El Señor de Los Anillos, El Sillmarilion, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran maestro Tolkien, grandioso donde los haya**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A contracorriente**_

**.**

**.**

Tenía fuego en la sangre y la ira le recorría el cuerpo como un acido, lento y caliente; no podía aceptarlo, la idea misma era insoportable… no, no, no.

Thorin caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de Erebor en dirección a sus habitaciones hecho una furia, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, ignorando la falta total de respeto y cortesía que había llevado a cabo hacía unos minutos en el gran salón de Thror, donde el banquete que ofrecía el Rey bajo la Montaña estaba teniendo lugar. Oh si –pensaba el joven príncipe con amargura− sin duda era una noche memorable, una para olvidar, sin duda alguna. Y es que esa bendita noche se oficializaba el compromiso de su hermana Dís con ese cerdo al que no soportaba, ese bastardo inútil indigno de su pequeña y adorada hermana. Ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre, le producía tanta rabia mencionarlo incluso en su mente, que sentía nauseas y ganas de golpearlo.

Abrió las puertas de su estancia con brusquedad, cerrándolas tras de si con un sonoro portazo, avanzando hasta la chimenea y deteniéndose frente a la mesa situada frente a las llamas, en la que había varias copas de fino cristal tallado y unas jarras del mejor licor y la mas refinada Aguamiel, arrojándolo todo al suelo en su arrebato de ira; dejándose caer de rodillas como una bestia herida y jadeante con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la piedra pulida y brillante manchada de licor y cristal roto, sin importarle.

Dejó que su respiración agitada se calmara, apoyando la frente sobre la mesa con os ojos fuertemente cerrados, tranquilizándose a si mismo… pensando.

Dís, Dís, Dís… dulce Dís.

Frerin y él siempre la habían cuidado y protegido como hermanos mayores suyos que eran, ¿y ahora tenían sencillamente que apartar la mirada al ver como era entregada al primero que pasara? no, Durin, no. Al menos él no lo permitiría... no si ella no le confirmaba de sus propios labios que le amaba, y bien sabía él que ella no lo hacía. ¡Es más ni siquiera le conocía! se había enterado ese mismo día de su matrimonio, al igual que ellos mismos; y Frerin y él sabían que estaba desolada, aunque exteriormente no lo demostrara.

No obstante Thorin sabía de sobra que su hermana cedería y se casaría si se lo ordenaban; era una enana del linaje de Durin, y como tal debía acatar las decisiones con respeto y orgullo, como la nobleza de su sangre lo exigía. Lo mismo para él.

Sin embargo Thorin era harina de otro costal. Era el heredero al trono, y aunque obedecía las ordenes de su padre y abuelo, la rebeldía de la juventud y su orgullo hacían que muchas veces se revelara en contra de las decisiones que estos tomaban, tal como esa misma noche; en la que se había levantado en plena cena desairando a los invitados, incapaz de soportar su repugnante presencia ni un instante más si podía evitarlo. Así que había arrojado el tenedor contra el plato, y sin excusa ninguna, lanzando una mirada de infinito desden y desagrado a los cuatro enanos invitados –de los cuales uno sería su cuñado−, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor como alma perseguida por un Balrog.

Estaba a punto de levantarse del suelo cuando sintió una calida mano en su espalda, un tacto de sobra conocido para él, uno que amaba y atesoraba. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se giró, entregándole a ella una mirada cansada y derrotada impropia en él, por lo que ella se agachó a su lado y le abrazó, apoyando su rostro sobre su espalda mientras suspiraba.

−Oh Thorin… padre esta furioso –susurró lentamente su hermana, pues era ella quién había entrado, sorprendiéndole por lo sigilosa que había sido−, debiste contenerte hermano.

Thorin estrechó la mano que Dís tenía sobre su brazo entre las suyas, cerrando los ojos fuertemente de nuevo, sintiendo como con la sola mención de su padre la ira volvía.

− ¡No me pidas que me contenga cuando veo como estas siendo cedida a ese impresentable! –respondió Thorin ásperamente, aferrándola con más fuerza sin darse cuenta, posesivo−, me indigna con tan solo recordalo…

Y sus palabras sacaron una risa corta de su hermana, que sonrió amargamente aun contra su espalda, sin mirarle todavía.

− ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? –ironizó ella negando con la cabeza−, ¿qué puedo hacer sino ceder y asentir?

Thorin entonces se separó de ella lo suficiente para negar con la cabeza con brusquedad, sosteniendo el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos, haciendo que ella clavara sus ojos oscuros en los suyos, de un suave y claro azul pálido. Dís le correspondió la mirada, observándose en silencio durante largo rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada… tan solo se miraron.

−No permitas que te tenga –dijo Thorin en voz baja y ronca, casi susurrando, solo para ella−, no te rindas así… solo resiste y lo soportaré…

Ella sonrió con tristeza, girando ligeramente su rostro para besar la palma de la mano de él, que aún sostenía su rostro.

−Sabes que no puedo hacerlo hermano… –respondió Dís mirándole con intensidad−, pero aunque me tome nunca me tendrá, ya pertenezco a otro… tu lo sabes bien.

Thorin no dijo nada, no respondió con palabras, tan solo acercó su rostro a de ella y la besó.

Enredó sus manos en los largos rizos oscuros de su hermana, intrincadamente trenzados en una larga cascada de bucles castaños oscuros que rozaban su cintura, perdiendo sus dedos en ellos. No dejó ni por un minuto de besarla, de lamer sus labios y recorrer con su lengua la boca de ella, que respondió al beso con igual intensidad, agarrando la camisa azul oscura de su hermano como si lo necesitara para respirar, atrayéndolo más y más cerca de ella, jadeando dentro del beso como una profunda necesidad.

Finalmente Thorin se separó rompiendo el beso con lentitud, clavando sus claros ojos en los labios de ella, enrojecidos por la fiereza del beso y el roce con su barba.

Se miraron de nuevo, y ya no había dudas, si es que alguna vez las había habido.

Thorin era de Dís tanto como ella le pertenecía, hacía mucho que se habían entregado el uno al otro consumando su pasión y sellando ese amor que hacía años había dejado de ser solo de hermanos, el lazo que ellos compartían iba mucho más allá, era mucho mas profundo. No sería esa la primera vez ni la ultima que compartieran lecho desde que ella se había hecho mujer, ni la primera que habían tenido que enfrentar dificultades, pero sea como fuera, aunque ella tuviera que cederle su mano a otro… juntos las superarían.

−Sabes que si te opones a esto te apoyaré –dijo Thorin como si fuera necesario decirlo, a pesar de que ella ya lo sabía−, no tienes que casarte con él…

Pero Dis lo interrumpió, poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su boca, susurrando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

−No hables de él –murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados−, quiero recordar este momento antes de tener que estar en su cama… solo haz que lo olvide Thorin, hazme olvidarlo por Durin, solo hazlo…

Thorin la observó ahí arrodillada a su lado, frágil y abatida, como una flor mustia y aplastada a punto de ser arrancada… y su corazón casi se rompió.

Acercó su rostro al de ella dando un beso sobre su mejilla, y otro y otro mas hasta que fue rozando la línea de su mandíbula con los labios, haciéndola estremecerse con el roce de su barba hasta que llegó a su oreja, que besó, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo con los dientes; rozándolo con su lengua después, ganándose un suspiro suave −cosa que adoró, sonriendo al saber que ella deseaba más− por lo que avanzó suavemente hasta a la comisura de sus labios, lamiéndolos despacio como si pidiera su permiso, permiso que ella concedió perdiéndose en un beso profundo e intenso de nuevo.

Dís entonces se inclinó, dejándose caer hacia atrás sin importarles que estuvieran en el suelo, frente a una mesa chorreante de licor y Aguamiel, sencillamente se dejó caer sobre la calida alfombra con su hermano sobre ella besándola con intensidad, con las piernas abiertas una a cada lado de su cintura, mientras ella se mantenía con las rodillas inclinadas y alzadas, rozando sus caderas notando claramente como él se iba excitando; besando cada vez con más intensidad, cada vez con más pasión, jadeando en su boca hasta que no podían respirar y necesitaban romper el beso.

Thorin ya no tenía remisión ni control, por lo que se apartó de sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello, que devoró entre besos y pequeños mordiscos, dejando la marca de su propiedad en ella, un pequeño recorrido de manchas rojas desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, para que ese bastardo entendiera que no tenía lugar en ella.

Sin embargo cuando sus labios rozaron el borde de su vestido y la molesta tela se hizo presente, un gruñido molesto se le escapó de la garganta, seguido de una risa suave de ella, que se incorporó ligeramente.

−Espera, no lo rompas –sonrió Dís calidamente, tirando de la cuerda que ataba su corpiño−, debo desatarlo primero antes de quitármelo.

Pero Thorin no tenía tiempo, ni su cuerpo tampoco, pues la erección tiraba ya dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones… no podía perder minutos preciosos desatando lazos.

−Demasiado… –murmuró él roncamente sacando una de sus dagas del lateral de sus botas.

Entonces acercó el fino y brillante acero al vestido de su hermana, de un hermoso azul claro y cortó los lazos del corpiño de un tajazo, haciendo que el corsé cayera al suelo hecho pedazos. Dís rió adorando a su hermano, siempre impaciente e impetuoso, tanto en la batalla como en el lecho, Thorin hijo de Thrain nunca esperaba. Y tampoco esperó cuando acercó igualmente el filo de la daga al vestido en si mismo, rasgandolo por completo del pecho a la cintura, dejando a su hermana con una tela azul hecha jirones y un suave camisón de lino que llevaba como enagua.

Lentamente el enano apartó la tela rasgada del cuerpo de su hermana, observando como el vestido caía a ambos lados, solo quedando entre él y su hermana la fina tela blanca.

Thorin entonces comenzó a desvestirse a si mismo, siendo detenido por Dís, que se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, sonriendo al ver la impaciencia de su hermano; desatando suavemente los cordones de su propia túnica –puesto que él ya estaba dispuesto a arrancarlos−, y cuando hubo terminado dejó que la prenda cayera lentamente por los hombros de su hermano, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Solo había una camisa de fina tela y una enagua separándolos, y la necesidad era demasiada para soportarla, así que como si se hubieran leído la mente ambos se acercaron con rapidez y se besaron con ferocidad; Thorin desatando los botones que ataban la enagua de su hermana dejándola caer al suelo y ella haciendo lo mismo con la camisa de su hermano, quedando su pecho fuerte y marcado de sudor rozando los suyos, uniendo su abdomen y dejando de nuevo que su peso cayera sobre ella.

Thorin de nuevo se inclinó, quedando tumbado sobre Dís, que lentamente desataba los botones del pantalón de su hermano con gran maestría, sin dejar de besarlo. Sin embargo, el roce de las manos calidas y suaves de su hermana tan cerca de su hombría provocó un jadeo de agonía en el enano, que rompió el intenso beso para hundir su boca en el cuello de Dís de nuevo lamiendo y succionando esa zona mientras movía las caderas de forma inconsciente para acercarse a ella.

Y a medida que rozaba su polla con ella, sentía que si no hacía nada pronto terminaría antes de tiempo y se correría, por lo que se incorporó con brusquedad, quitándose los pantalones el mismo y la polaina de su hermana, la única prenda que le quedaba y que los separaba… dejándolos como su madre les había traído a ese mundo, desnudos y unidos, calientes y empapados en sudor. Dís lentamente alzó las manos, posándolas en su pecho, enredando sus dedos delicadamente en el pelo que cubría el pecho de su hermano, cerrando los ojos con la sensación, acercando los labios a su cuello besandolo tan suavemente como el pétalo de una rosa.

−Dís… –jadeó Thorin ahogado de necesidad, apoyando sus antebrazos en el suelo a medida que se agachaba hasta reposar todo su peso en ella, rozando de lleno su polla con sus caderas, y su pecho con los de ella, haciendo que su hermana se arqueara de placer.

Ella reprimió un jadeo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

−Espera por favor –rogó la enana−, quiero memorizar este momento… si va a ser la ultima vez contigo… deseo recordarla…

Thorin llevó una mano a la pierna de ella, acariciando suavemente desde el muslo hasta la cadera, negando con la cabeza, haciendo que una cortina de cabello negro cayera sobre los hombros de Dis, que abrió los ojos ruborizada por la sensación.

−No va a ser la ultima vez hermana –dijo Thorin con completa seguridad y voz firme−, no renuncio a ti, y menos aun por él…

Y sin que ella pudiera decir nada que le contradijera dirigió la mano que tenía sobre la pierna de Dís hacia en interior de sus piernas, haciéndola estremecerse intensamente, jadeando sin poder evitarlo; acariciándola con detallada firmeza, suave y persistente, empapando sus propios dedos en el calido flujo que ella derramaba, pero sin que llegara a soltarse del todo y se viniera, dirigiendo la mano manchada a su polla y centrarla de lleno en ella. Entro lentamente, de una sola estocada, pero despacio, lenta y matadoramente, sintiendo que se ahogaba de placer a medida que ella lo apretaba con sus piernas, aprisionándolo y enterrándolo más y mas profundamente en su cuerpo.

Thorin comenzó a moverse sin tardanza, a un ritmo lento y profundo primero, solamente moviendo las caderas en un duro vaivén, disfrutando la sensación de calidez que ella le proporcionaba; y luego aumentó las envestidas a un ritmo rápido y febril, duro y apasionado, acercando su rostro al de ella para devorar su boca sin ningún cuidado, jadeando ambos ya sin detenerse… y Dís subió las piernas para enlazar la espalda de su hermano y hacerlo aún más profundo y cercano… era demoledor para ambos. Al cabo de un rato cuando su cuerpo ya estaba completamente empapado en sudor y ambos respiraban agitadamente sin poder contener los jadeos en sus bocas ni besándose, Thorin se incorporó con brusquedad, alzando a su hermana entre sus fuertes brazos dejándola sentada sobre él.

Y en esa posición, con sus frentes rozándose, los rizos de ambos, negros y castaños, mezclados y empapados, sus ojos, claros y oscuros mirándose fijamente mientras compartían el mismo aire… Thorin dio tres envestidas más, sujetándola por la baja espalda, corriéndose de lleno dentro ella, que alzó la cabeza al cielo y gritó de puro placer, sintiendo como él la inundaba.

Dís miró a Thorin su hermano, su amado hermano, y sintió que su corazón no lo resistiría… estar sin él, en los brazos de otro que no era ni su sombra… que Mahal la salvara. Si no podía tenerle libremente, no dejaría de ser suya cuando el lo pidiera, sea lo que fuera que ello implicara. Ya nada más le importaba. Solo sabía que en sus retinas, de un profundo castaño oscuro se había gravado esa imagen de él sosteniéndola, con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados de placer, y nunca iba a olvidarla.

Thorin se dejó caer hacia atrás sin salir de ella, con Dís sobre su pecho respirando entrecortadamente, y todo fue perfecto.

Si, todo era perfecto en ese momento.

Y siguió siendo perfecto cuando Dís se desposó con el enano que Thror y Thrain habían elegido para ella debido a su noble familia, y siguió siendo perfecto cuando cruzaban sus miradas en los largos corredores de Erebor cuando ella caminaba del brazo de su esposo y él sencillamente paseaba, y siguió siendo perfecto cuando unos meses más tarde se anunciaba el glorioso acontecimiento de que la joven princesa estaba embarazada… incluso cuando el niño meses después nació con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, características suyas, de su hermana y de su madre; nada que ver con el otro, pelirrojo y de ojos negros como el carbón.

Si, el mundo era casi perfecto.

Y ellos lo sabían bien, y con eso bastaba por ahora, porque teniéndose el uno al otro lo demás no dolía tanto, ni dragón, ni el oro perdido, ni la sangre, ni la venganza…

Por eso el día que esa rata cobarde que la enana tenía por esposo se tiró desde lo alto de Ered Luin quitándose la vida, Dís suspiró sabiendo que al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que podría decir que el hijo que llevaba en su vientre, el segundo ya, sería hijo suyo; pues llevaba al menos dos meses de embarazo antes de que este se suicidara. Pero gracias a los Valar el hijo era de su hermano y en nada se parecía a su difunto esposo, pues igual que su primogénito, Fili, el pequeño bebe, a quien llamaron Kili, nació con el cabello castaño y los ojos pardos de su madre. Por eso el mundo parecía encajar tan perfectamente ahora que estaban solos… Thorin crió a esos niños como sus sobrinos y le prometió a su madre que los mantendría a salvo con su vida si era necesario.

Sus hijos habían crecido mucho ya, y la aventura comenzaba para ellos, pero el mundo para Dís terminaba ahora, con sus tres amores marchándose de su lado.

Fin.

**.**

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos que no os parezca tan malo, ya sabeis siempre podeis decirme vuestra opinión en un review…**

**Pero lo mas importante, y es que os preguntareis: ¿¡Pero que haces locazaaa!? ¿¡Como se te ocurre emparejar a Thorin y a Dís, si son hermanos de sangre!?**

**¿Por qué?... bueno ¿y por qué no? bueno, los emparejo porque quiero, y porque puedo XD pero la verdadera razón sincermanete es que no se donde, en livejournal creo, no lo recuerdo bien; alguien menciono la posibilidad de que Thorin fuera el padre de Kili, lo que explicaría el porque en las peliculas Kili y Fili que son hermanos, son tan diferentes fisicamente, yo solo voy un poco mas alla (y si, ya se perfectamente que el libro es otro tema muy distinto pues ambos son rubios) pero esto es irrelevante ahora… la cuestion es que hay mas gente que lo piensa de la que se atreve a confesarlo.**

**No me mateis aun! pero a mi se me hace increiblemente genial la idea de que Thorin sea el padre biologico de Fili y de Kili, y esa sea la razón de que los quiera tanto, porque son suyos y de su querida hermana; y que narices, esto es el reino fan, asi que no podeis culparme de nada XDD De todas formas ya se que es puro crack, y que en el libro esto seria una fumada epica, pero imposible… asi que no hay nada malo en esto, si uno es consciente de que no es canon y lo hacemos por diversión, asi que nada.**

**Creo que eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, y si no, al menos que hayais disfrutado el lemon… nos vemos en otra historia.**

**Besikos lectores!**


End file.
